


I Was Going To Tell You

by ItsLivvvy



Series: Prompt Me A/B/O Style [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Naked Cuddling, Self-Lubrication, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Swearing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out he's pregnant and he totally would've told Harry sooner, but he had to satisfy his alpha first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Going To Tell You

"Fuck."I whispered staring down at those two blue lines. I was pregnant. I knew I should've kept closer tabs on my suppressants.

"Fuck me!"I groaned loudly hitting my head off the wall.

"Gladly!"My alpha, Harry yelled back as the door slammed. I quickly threw the test out as he threw open the door.

"You want to babe? I've been feeling horny."He grabbed around my waist and began to kiss up my neck."Hmm?"I nodded feeling the sudden flow of slick out of me starting.

"Yes, let's have sex."He grabbed my hand pulling us into our bedroom. My back pressed against the soft, cotton sheets as he crawled over me. Our lips feverishly connected as I undid his zipper and palmed him.

"Louis."He growled forcibly ripping my shirt off. The buttons popped one by one as he pulled.

"Harry, my shirt!"I whined as he tossed it aside sliding his lips up my neck.

"I'll get you another one."He growled pulling down my pants, then his. He immediately shoved two fingers into me and kissed me. He fucked me with his fingers endlessly poking at my prostate.

"Harry."I whined into his mouth and he groaned sliding his fingers out.

"You ready?"He asked and I nodded spreading my legs wider. I felt the head of his cock press against my hole and I shivered. He pushed in slowly, as always. He was always gentle on the initial penetration. After that, gentle was the last word I'd use to describe him. He pulled in and out thrusting deep into me. I whined as he hit my prostate.

"Harry."I breathed out as he licked over my mating mark. My legs hooked up over his waist and around his back. My crossed ankles locked them into place. I scratched down his back as I tried to find something to hold on to.

"Harry, I-"I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Going to knot, come for me."He didn't have to say another word because I immediately came with a cry of his name into the air. He grunted into my neck, thrust three more times, then one final hard thrust as his knot popped and he moaned my name. I always loved it when he did that, moaned my name. It made me feel like I'd done my job.

"Lou, go to sleep."He whispered laying us on our sides. I took his advice and fell fast asleep with him still buried in me. I felt safe, warm and loved.

 

When I woke up I felt none of those things. I was cold, vulnerable and without my alpha. I looked around desperately trying to find him.

"Harry!"I called out in a shaky tone. He walked back into our room slowly, holding a white stick in his hand. Oh God, he was holding my pregnancy test.

"Lou?"He questioned and I looked at his feet.

"I was going to tell you after I was sure."I whispered.

"You're pregnant?" 

"Most likely."He smiled so wide and crawled over the bed tackling me down with a kiss.

"We're having a baby."He giggled out and I couldn't help but soak up my alpha's joy.

"Yeah, we are."He placed a hand on my stomach and kissed me again.

"Wait."He pulled back and I pressed my lips against his neck."We just had sex, do you think the knotting hurt the baby?"I laughed into his collarbone.

"No, that's how it was made. I'm sure the baby is fine."He huffed collapsing down beside me.

"You can't know that."I rolled my eyes and climbed over him. I straddled his waist and felt him perk up slightly. I giggled, here he was worried about what we'd just done hurting the baby, but he was already gearing up to go again.

"You're my alpha, you can feel these things, can't you?"He nodded and I pulled him into a sitting position."Then feel."I pulled his face into my neck and put his hand on my stomach. We sat like that for a few minutes before he sighed happily.

"The baby's OK."He breathed relieved. I laughed at him.

"I told you, now cuddle me. I'm the father of your children."He laughed wrapping me in his arms as we fell into deep slumber together, as always.


End file.
